Citas con las cazadoras de Artemisa
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Thalia sabe que las cazadoras tienen prohibido estar con chicos pero...¿Que hay de las chicas? Fem-slash, Theyna, spoilers de BoO


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

La otra cara de "Los ejemplos de los amores imposibles" no es necesario leerlo, pero seria bueno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Citas con las cazadoras de Artemisa

Thalia tenía el masoquista impulso de darse de cabezazos con la pared hasta que se desmayara.

Irónicamente, esto quizás era menos suicida de lo que tenía en mente.

A ella nunca le había interesado el amor, quizás hubiera sentido algo más allá por Luke pero tenía doce años, eso no pasaba de un simple gustar que había dejado atrás hace tiempo. Ahora había madurado y desde entonces, salir con alguien no estaba en sus planes; y aparte de ser cazadora de Artemisa-lo que la hacía imposible candidata para futura novia de cualquiera-ella nunca había sido una chica romántica, jamás pensó en su príncipe azul o algo por el estilo; el perder la posibilidad de tener a alguien no fue algo que le molestara cuando se unió a la cacería.

No obstante ya había crecido-aunque no se notara-y si bien no había estado en sus planes, le gustaba alguien.

¿Quién podría ser? ¿El sanador del campamento, Will Solace-aunque había escuchado rumores de él con Nico di Angelo, ella no había tenido tiempo de averiguar al respecto-? ¿O uno de sus mejores amigos, Percy, que ya había conquistado a varias chicas? ¿O bien, el duendecillo de Hefestos-había que tomarlo más en serio, el chico había conseguido superar a la muerte y tener una novia inmortal-? Para nada, no era ninguno de ellos.

De hecho era una chica, Reyna.

Si bien para cualquiera que le conociera sería un gran shock, no le sorprendía tanto; ya desde hace un tiempo había notado ciertas miradas hacia algunas chicas, y aunque no hablaba de ello había crecido en California, tampoco es que fuera a hacer un drama de ello. No, en realidad el enamorarse era el problema, lo tenían prohibido.

Además de que era un impulso suicida querer estar con ella, también era estúpido; ¿Qué posibilidades habría que la chica gustara de ella? ¡Se había enamorado de Percy! ¡Y peor, su hermano! ¿Qué posibilidades había de que le gustara una niña inmortal de quince años? "Poca o ninguna" pensó para sí, el ser positiva no era lo suyo.

Quizás era por tener demasiado tiempo libre; ahora que se habían apostado cerca del campamento romano-Artemisa quería evaluar el desempeño de las cazadoras con los romanos, y además conseguir nuevas cazadoras debido al hecho de que perdieron muchas-no seguían ningún monstruo, no investigaban ninguna zona; simplemente tenía que ir a la ciudad a conseguir reclutas, o bien quedarse en la carpa para recuperarse-su pierna estaba mal por una flecha que Orión le clavo, ya no tenían a Phoebe y necesitaba descansar-.

Aunque su pierna ya no le dolía tanto-no era buena corriendo y cojeaba un poco, pero estaba bien-prefería no ir a la ciudad; sino se trataba de Lady Artemisa, los padres te tiraban insultos y cosas que tuvieran a la mano si tratabas de llevarte a sus hijas, y la posibilidad de conseguirse con Reyna si iba al campamento era demasiada. Prefería simplemente quedarse en la carpa a pensar, divagar y tratar de convencerse de olvidar a la chica porque era un ejercicio inútil; para variar negociar con el corazón no servía de nada.

Como sea, había llegado a una rara conclusión en todo ello. El juramento era textual y explícito "Prometo seguir a la diosa Artemisa. Doy la espalda a la compañía de los hombres, acepto ser doncella para siempre y me uno a la cacería" dejaba en claro que nunca podría estar con los hombres y tenía que ser virgen; pero allí no mencionaba nada del amor como tal o las chicas… ¿Será que era implícito, o si se podía?

Y esa era la duda que le azotaba.

Había estado unos tres años en la cacería y nunca había oído hablar de algo parecido, las chicas maldecían los hombres y al amor, fin del asunto. No obstante, también había habido mucho movimiento en los últimos años-entiéndase, muertes, aunque no le gustaba pensar en ello-y debía admitir que no era la chica más intuitiva de todos, por lo cual si había habido alguna bien podría haberlo llevado sin hablar mucho de ello y nunca se hubiera dando cuenta. La mayor parte del tiempo se concentraba en su trabajo; localizar monstruos, controlar a las chicas, entenderse con sus lobos y halcones y tratar de superar a Phoebe-era un ejercicio inútil, pero debía tratar-nunca fue tan cercana a las cazadoras porque bueno, parte de ellas le miraban mal por haber remplazado a Zoe, la otra mitad con algo de miedo por ser la jefa e hija de Zeus. Si alguna de ellas hubiera tenido una enamorada, era seguro que no lo notaría.

Así que luego de tantas horas de revolverse el cerebro, llego a esa conclusión.

Lo peor es que en serio estaba considerando ir a preguntarle.

Paso una mano por su cabello oscuro; había estado dándole vueltas a todo el asunto desde cada ángulo, sobre su enamoramiento, sobre porque le gustaba Reyna, sobre qué tan posiblemente estable podría ser una relación con una cazadora, sobre si en serio podría tener algo con ella, y más que nada, si no terminaría convertida en un ciervo por preguntar.

Y uno pensaría "_¿En serio vas a arriesgar tu vida por una chica? ¿Por alguien que bien no te ve de esa manera?_" Odiando cada parte de sí por sonar como una chica tonta y enamorada; sí. Se había hecho la misma pregunta siempre; el por qué valdría la pena sacrificar tanto por alguien, era el punto mismo la respuesta.

Desde que había resucitado, Thalia no se había sentido arraigada a nada. Todo lo fraternal que sentía con Annabeth ya no era lo mismo, ella se podía cuidar sola; en el campamento no hallaba su lugar y tampoco en la escuela; inclusive cuando volvió a ver a su hermano, algo le decía que había un lugar para él…y no era con ella, con el dolor de su corazón lo dejo marchar antes de que se arrepintiera, y al menos había tenido razón en eso.

Era estúpido que todo cambiara con una chica que apenas conocía.

Se habían conocido en Puerto Rico; para resumirlo, su hermana había mandado a drogarla, secuestrarla y amordazarla para tener una charla con ella-tan raro como suena, y eso que la reunión con su hermano no fue muy normal tampoco-y ella había dirigido todo por hallarse en la zona. No le había hecho mucho caso mientras cargaba con ella como peso muerto; le prestó atención después.

De una u otra forma, es difícil no prestarle atención cuando alguien te golpe con una silla y te pone un cuchillo en el cuello.

Debía admitirlo, le había caído bien desde ese momento; quizás le hubiera dando un buen moretón en las costillas y tratado de asesinarla, más cualquiera que tuviera la fuerza de voluntad para estar en control, tomarla por sorpresa, y tener la confianza suficiente para enfrentarse a 3 personas armadas solo por sus amigos; era alguien a quien quería conocer. Le recordaba un poco a Hylla, o lo hizo hasta después.

Hylla era una mujer fuerte, un poco volátil aunque una excelente estratega, quizás un poco despiadada-traer a tu hermana forzadamente como la trajo no es algo que haría un blandengue- Reyna parecía ser igual; había visto con precisión quirúrgica todo aun estando en desventaja, solo con la idea de salvar a sus aliados. Tenía curiosidad por Nueva Roma, la relación que tenía con su hermano; y aunque no se había dado cuenta en ese momento, ella.

La próxima vez que se vieron, se quedó grabado con fuego en su memoria.

Estaban en una batalla contra Orión, sus cazadoras y Hylla lo estaban controlando, pero no podían arriesgar su suerte y la misión de la pretora debía continuar. No estaba segura de porque ellas acabaron frente a esa casa de estilo Colonial, todo lo que sabía es que abajo estaban la base de operaciones Amazona. Se veía bien, incluso con el humo y una que otra herida parecía bastante estable; hasta que ellos aparecieron.

Todos los vieron-al menos, ellos cuatro que no se concentraban en la batalla-eran distintos fantasmas, aparentemente de distintas épocas, susurraban algo que no alcanzaba a oír; más poca atención le tomo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a la chica. De repente la fuerte soldado romano parecía haber huido de la escena, quedando simplemente otra cualquier adolescente semidiosa asustada vete a saber de qué; no le molesto que su valentía se fuera, le había dolido.

Bueno, eso era una palabra fuerte, quizás mucho para lo que sintió, no obstante eso había sido. Se sentía mal por ver aquella chica determinada de repente tan vulnerable, era como verse de niña cuando su madre ebria se ponía violenta; le daba rabia pensar que la otra mestiza había pasado por una escena similar, deseaba poder calmarla, hacer que ese dolor se detuviera; era como si el dolor se hubiera hecho suyo y solo deseaba pararlo.

Estaba muda; por los fantasmas, por Reyna, por sentirse así por alguien que había conocido ese mismo día. No tuvo tiempo para otra cosa, simplemente agarro el brazo de Reyna y corrieron por las calles; aun sino lloraba podía notar los ojos aguados en su mirada, todo el camino le susurraba cosas como "No te preocupes, todo está bien, no dejare que te lastimen" no sabía si podía oírle, no sabía porque le decía, solo sabía que era reconfortarte decirlo.

Su instinto protector había salido a flote, sin saber muy bien porqué; solo sabía que le agradaba la chica, que deseaba que no tuviera tanto dolor y miedo, y que su presencia le reconfortaba lo suficiente para ir con ella hasta la estatua en lugar de ayudar a las cazadoras como debería estar haciendo.

La primera vez que hizo lo que no debía por la chica de la que no debía enamorarse, tenía gracia.

Después de ello bueno; no estaba segura de en qué momento se había enamorado-si es que no fue ese mismo día-o como al pasar algo de tiempo con ella entre mensajes Iris la había conocido mejor, o como para cuando llego al campamento Júpiter estaba casi segura de que sentía algo indebido por una persona indebida.

Solo sabía que desde el primer día, con esa chica casi desconocida, había tenido un apego que no había tenido desde…que había muerto.

Reyna era distinta a cualquiera mestiza, mortal o ser que hubiera conocido antes; tenía un aura fuerte que no flanqueaba al momento de defender, la lealtad para seguir a su pueblo y a sus amigos hasta la muerte, la determinación para terminar hasta el final, la valentía para respaldar sus ideales; eso apenas era una parte de lo que dejaba ver. Incluso aunque no lo parecía, podía ser graciosa-aunque al estar juntas, la que solía contar los chistes malos era ella, al menos al hacerlo Reyna era garantizado que se reirían- era una buena amiga, incluso hermana-podían preguntarle a Di Angelo, aunque eso era otra historia-y quizás lo que había iniciado todo esto…era alguien frágil, llena de dolor; Thalia quería tener la oportunidad de ayudarla, de que confiara en ella, de sanar su corazón.

Y es por eso que quería hacerlo; incluso si terminaba castigada, prefería arriesgarse a saber que dejo a la chica abandonada en su dolor.

Thalia Grace sería muchas cosas; testaruda, orgullosa, peleonera, rebelde, distraída como un sesos de alga, pero si hay algo que no era, era cobarde. Una vez dio la vida por las personas que amaba, si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría por la próxima.

"_Que los dioses me acompañen…aparte de Artemisa_" pensó para sí, dirigiéndose a la tienda principal. Su señora tenía desenrollado un mapa de toda la zona, detallado en el campamento y en la ciudad pero no en los alrededores, probablemente ella misma lo había hecho.

— Oh, mi teniente—decía levantado la mirada un segundo, que luego volvió al plano; Thalia era sigilosa-costumbre de cazadora-sin embargo parecía que hiciese lo que hiciese, Artemisa hubiera adivinado que estaba allí— Me alegro que vinieras, estoy pensando que deberíamos estudiar los alrededores; las bestias que rodean las barreras…ando ansiosa por verlas.

— Si, mi señora—asintió; no le interesaba demasiado el plan, sobre todo si la mataban y no tenía tiempo para ejecutarlo, se podría enterar una vez supiera la respuesta— Yo…necesito consultarla de algo, es sobre el juramento.

De repente, la mirada plateada de Artemisa se hizo tan aguda y feroz como la de sus lobos; cerró el plano de inmediato, enrollándolo a su lado, como si temiera que Thalia lo memorizaba y se lo dijera a sus enemigos. Vio hacia su hermana por el lado divino; no lucía nada contenta— Sabía que este día llegaría, siempre pasa con alguna de mis cazadoras procedentes de este siglo; pensé que contigo sería diferente.

— ¿D-Diferente? —no pudo evitar tartamudear; cuando una diosa increíblemente vengativa-si es que había uno que no lo fuera-te miraba como si planeara tu asesinato, es difícil no hacerlo.

— Si—asintió—Siempre sucede; cazadoras que inician con un buen pie pero luego miran con ojitos de amor a alguien, creí que podríamos pero me equivoque, ¡es por esto que no debemos estar mucho tiempo en un lugar! —chillo, golpeando la mesa; Thalia uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar de golpe. Sintió como la mirada de su señora le taladraba— supongo que vienes a preguntar sobre las citas, por algún muchacho idiota que te enamoro.

— D-De hecho—trago un poco, reuniendo valor. Que narices, si iba a morir, al menos quería que la diosa supiera bien porqué, con algo de suerte su hermano sabría que no murió por un patán—es una chica, Lady Artemisa.

Al instante de decir eso, todo el enojo y frialdad que estuvo presente dentro de ella desapareció. Por el contrario, inclino la cabeza, ahora simplemente confundida— ¿Una chica? ¿Quién?

La inmortal de quince años tardo un poco en responder; le costaba procesar el hecho de que aparentemente, había salido de peligro "_¿Es porque se trata de una chica?_" se preguntó a sí misma, no muy segura de la respuesta. Tampoco iba a obtenerla mirando a la diosa de cualquier forma.

— Reyna, se trata de Reyna—al instante de acabar la oración, sintió como se sonrojaba; había estado tan asombrada por el cambio de actitud que no había meditado sus palabras, ¡Había dicho que le gustaba Reyna! Tuvo el impulso de acabar un hoyo y meterse allí; aunque hace unos meses, Gea podría haberle ahorrado el trabajo.

— Oh si, ¿ella querría unirse a la cacería?

— Um, lo dudo mucho—la situación era un poco-muy-surrealista; la chica había pasado por muchas cosas locas dado que era una semidiosa, sin embargo el que una inmortal quisiera matarla, calmarse, y luego preguntar sobre si alguien se uniría a la cacería luego de confesarle que estaba enamorada de una chica no entraba en su lista de realizados hasta ahora.

— Oh, es una lástima, nos vendría bien—hizo una mueca de disgusto; más luego se concentró, recordando la situación— así que estas enamorada de ella.

"_Esto no podría ser más humillante_" —Si, mi señora—admitió, agradeciendo que solo ella le observara, esto con más público no podría aguantarlo.

Contra todo pronóstico, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en Artemis— Muy bien, la apruebo.

— ¿Perdón?

— La apruebo—asintió repitiendo las palabras, como si eso lo aclarara. Dado que su hermana obviamente seguía confundida, decidió proceder— Como sabrás, los hombres han hecho demasiadas cosas horribles; nuestro padre Zeus…no ha tomado las decisiones que habría tomado yo—"_Es un maldito perro cuerno_" era la traducción aproximada, que obviamente nadie decía porque no era tan idiota para recibir una descarga de rayos gratis—no obstante, si dijera lo mismo de las mujeres, sería hipócrita—suspiro, con cierto lamento— No crea que soy ignorante, mi lugarteniente; sé que el amor es una emoción muy hermosa, si se tienen las oportunidades adecuadas, y como todo lo que maneja un hombre, es imposible dejarles aunque sea la mitad a cargo de algo y que salga bien—rodó los ojos—independientemente de ello, yo hice un juramento para renegar del amor, no mis cazadoras.

» No creas que es algo que le permito a cualquiera. Mis cazadoras no tienen permiso a salir con cualquiera—prosiguió—también tiene que asegurarse de no descuidar sus deberes, pero si se trata de la persona adecuada, no veo porque el que tengan una relación con una chica sea algo malo—se encogió de hombros—normalmente las chicas de aquí tienen malas experiencia con los hombres en el amor, no es muy frecuente que sientan atracción por chicas; más no es algo que prohíba.

— Así…en los últimos años no hubo nadie—supuso, dado que hasta la fecha no se había enterado de que las citas con chicas se permitían.

— No podría asegurarlo; sé que fuera de la caza con nadie sin embargo, si es una chica de la cacería esta admitida sin necesidad que me pregunten, quizás lo mantengan en secreto para que las demás no se sientan incomodas, pero les permito su privacidad—mentalmente Thalia hizo una lista de todas las chicas de su campamento por si alguna actuaba "extraño" con otra; en serio no podía ser tan distraída— ¿Su pierna ha mejorado?

— Si, está mejor—afirmo medio distraída, sin inquirir en que podría significar.

— Perfecto, quisiera que dieras un vistazo entre los alrededores, luego de la cena estaría bien—la lugarteniente asintió, pensando en que quizás podría hablar con su hermano o cualquier otro del campamento para que le diera una mano con ello. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cortina que servía como puerta—por cierto—se volteó para oír lo que diría su señora; curiosamente, esta tenía una sonrisa— espero que tenga suerte con la chica, harían buena pareja.

"_Bien, ahora si ya lo he visto todo_" pensó retirándose por fin, sin poder creer que en serio la diosa virgen de la caza le decía que haría buena pareja con una chica que con su suerte, no le correspondería. Solo ella.

**. . .**

Maldita suerte de mierda.

Se encontraba cenando un poco lejos del campamento que montó su señora Artemisa, para que la presencia del chico romano no "perturbara" al resto de las cazadoras; honestamente el chico era imposible que intentara un movimiento y era inofensivo-al menos fuera de la batalla-pero el cenar en tranquilidad con su hermano-aun con la novia de este-era agradable; podría haberlo disfrutado si ella no hubiera estado presente.

No le malinterpreten, le agradaba la compañía de Reyna-duh, sería difícil que estuviera enamorada de ella sino le gustaba tenerla cerca-más las palabras de la diosa no dejaban de resonarle en la cabeza "_La apruebo_" "_Harían buena pareja_" ¿Sería posible que en serio tuviera una oportunidad con la romana? ¿O simplemente le rechazaría y no podría volver a mostrar su cara en California hasta cuando mínimo, el próximo siglo?

Se concentraba en su hermano y en su charla para distraerse del asunto; era genial tener a Jason cerca, incluso si era a veces complicado imaginarlo seriamente como el bebé que cuido de niña, lo quería demasiado como para poder tener melancolía de su separación.

En parte le distraía un poco las miradas de Piper, le parecía buena chica-y tomen en cuenta que le permite salir con el hermano por el cual soporto a una madre alcohólica y psicológicamente inestable-por lo cual no le molestaba su compañía, incluso si fue idea suya traer a Reyna-no tenía idea de para qué, pero si decía algo se vería sospechoso, por lo cual acepto-sin embargo por alguna razón le lanzaba un tipo de miradas a la puertorriqueña, aunque no sabía el significado.

En cuanto a ella, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para evitar su mirada durante toda la noche, esperando que no resultara sospechoso. Simplemente no podía estar segura de poder verla a los ojos, y no sonrojarse por en serio pensar en pedirle una cita.

Oh de acuerdo, no era tan raro que la chica le gustara.

— Lady Artemisa quiere que explore la zona, incluso con la barrera que hay aquí; piensa que pueden encontrarse bestias increíbles en estas montañas—les relato del asunto; aunque Jason actualmente era Pontifex Maximus-larga historia-seguramente tendría tiempo libre para guiarla, o conocía a la persona del campamento júpiter y que no tendría problema en hacerlo. Antes de que este dijera algo, su novia se le adelanto.

— Oh, estoy segura que Reyna podrá mostrarte—aseguro Piper con una sonrisa. Reyna siguió comiendo de su sopa-debía estar buena, o quizás solo quería terminar rápido-por un segundo, Thalia tuvo el impulso de saltar y decir "¡Claro que no!" por temor a que si estaban solas, no habría forma de no terminar siendo evidente. Sin embargo, se lo pensó un poco; no podría decirle nada a Reyna con ellos presentes, no estaba segura del horario de la pretora como para preguntarle en el campamento y que narices, si lo hacía a solas con los árboles, los animales serían los únicos testigos de ella corriendo al campamento de Artemisa y no volviendo a asomar la cara por Nueva Roma nunca más.

— ¡Buena idea! Seguro conoces bien la zona, ¿Serás mi guía, no? —se concentró lo mejor que pudo. Ella no tenía el charmspeak de Piper, sin embargo le había dicho que podía ser convincente que podía; Reyna pareció meditarlo un poco.

— Claro, vamos—dejo su sopa-era un poco raro, para haber parecido tan interesada en la misma le quedaba aun— y se dirigieron hacia el este, para comenzar a revisar.

Thalia miro a la chica de la que secretamente estaba enamorada; aunque lucía un poco nerviosa, tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Si era por ver sonreír más a esa chica, valía la pena atreverse a preguntarle por una cita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Honestamente, no pensé que quedara más largo que el otro.

Si bien me pareció que inicie bien, tuve que arrearme un poco con el fic. La verdad es que aunque sea difícil, quisiera hacer algo más profundo con estas dos; casi todos los fics que he visto de ellas son un poco superficiales, sobre situaciones y demás, pero nunca de cómo se enamoraron, porque están juntas y tampoco sobre como Artemisa está bien con el asunto. Sé que las dos son muy duras y demás, pero igualmente no creo que eso les pueda impedir tener un romance dulce y profundo.

Con respecto a Artemisa…seré honesta, por muchos fics que haya, nunca me ha convencido eso de que siendo cazadora Thalia este con Reyna. No tanto por el juramento en sí, es solo que estando vagando por todo el país, siendo inmortal y como lugarteniente, me cuesta un poco creer que podrían tener una buena relación así. No obstante quise intentar; igualmente pienso sacar un fic sobre como Thalia prefiere a Reyna sobre la cacería, espero hacerlo un poco más emocional.

Pienso escribir la tercera parte de esta historia, sin embargo no ahora porque tengo sueñito.

Ojala les gustara, pienso escribir más Theyna-creo que ya puedo decir que son mi OTP, cosa difícil porque soy multipairing-y me despido cordialmente,

Lira.


End file.
